Numerous scenarios can arise in which various individuals may want to exchange information, such as contact information, with mobile communication devices without an established hierarchy. As an example, at the beginning of a sales meeting, various participants of the meeting from different companies or different departments may want to exchange contact information of a business, or even a personal, nature. However, current practices of exchanging such information are laborious, inefficient, and prone to errors.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that allows for the efficient distribution of information amongst participants of such an exchange.